


Mythopoeia

by nnozomi



Category: The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnozomi/pseuds/nnozomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On speculative fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythopoeia

Rose was old enough--just--not actually to try the doors of all the wardrobes in the house, after she read the first book. She tried reading bits of it to Chas and Fob at bedtime, but Chas got an odd look on his face after the Turkish Delight chapter--a bit like Daddy when you talked about Mummy to him--and said he didn't want to hear any more.

And Fob, as soon as she realized there was a Peter in it, simply took the book away and started reading it for herself.


End file.
